The Next Night
by Crystal Sapphire girl
Summary: Harry Potter with family. Lily and James together. Just a random one shot.. Its my first story.


**The Next Night**

" Harry James Potter" a certain red head shouted, her eyes searching through the bustling crowd on platform number 9 and 3 quarters, for a messy black haired child with her green eyes albeit a scar. " Lily-kins" another messy haired man waved to her accompanied by his werewolf friend and a ruggedly handsome dog friend. " Lily – flower, we missed you" Sirius fake cried before rushing forward and engulfing Lily in a bear hug only to be shoved off by non another than his best friend Prongs aka James Potter " Mate hands off her, she is mine" James said with a proud smile on his unusually handsome face. " Guys can you stop acting like such kids" Lily rolled her eyes " and you James stop calling me Lily kins" she added.

" I agree with Lily-flower Prongsie, she is now your wife, you are no more chasing after her for a date" Sirius said with his oh-I-am-so-wise face.

"Believe me mate, I still am" and with this comment they all broke into another fit of laughter except Lily who just rolled her eyes.

Lily had a tendency of rolling her eyes a lot but what can we expect of a girl who spends all her time with the infamous marauders .

" Mother" Harry engulfed his arms around Lily. " Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Potter" Ron and Hermione waved and smiled at them. " Ah still sounds like music to my ears- Mr. And Mrs. Potter" James said with a dreamy look in his eyes. " Shut up James" Lily fake punched him on his shoulder. " and you too Professor Lupin and Professor Black " Ron and Hermione added.

" Oi, don't call me Professor. It is just so serious"

" more like un-Sirius" Moony intervened.

The train whistled calling all the passengers aboard. " Come on slackers, Hogwarts is calling our name" Sirius shouted and rushed off towards the Hogwarts Express.

Harry Potter looked at his family, the family he loved so much. He was no more the undesirable No.1 or the boy who lived, he was just Harry Potter son of James and Lily Potter which is not to say he was just an ordinary boy, he was still the son of a marauder. There were expectations of him. The students waited for what James Potter's son could do while the teachers lets just say they had a keen eye on him. Harry was still a magnet for trouble, like father like son.

" Harry, please do not end up like your dad here, and please don't always be in detention." Lily looked at him, her eyes pleading before giving him a tight hug.

" Harry, my boy don't let your dad's name down. Prank McGonagall for me will you. And don't let those Slytherin gits take the quidditch cup from you else I will never forgive you" James said in a taunting voice before hugging Harry very hard. " Da..d" Harry said in a chocked voice " Crus….hed… Ai…r…" " sorry son" he let go. " Don't worry mom , I won't always stay in detention I will find a way out of it and dad about pranks, I seriously don't think I will have to do anything with Fred and George and Padfoot and Moony there." Harry answered cheerfully, his heart filled with warmth.

" Offcourse where are my two favourite pranksters " James questioned his eyes searching for the twin red-heads.

" hey Mr. Potter" Fred and George said in union. " We were just searching for you. What we have planned this year is going to make marauders look small" Both of them smirked at their genius plan.

" You still have a long way to go for that kids. Remember to take Padfoot and Moony's help alright" James smiled at them.

James and Lily kissed as they waved Harry goodbye. "Have fun" they shouted as the train started jogging forward slowly.

Harry was engulfed with a feeling of warmth. Seeing his parents, his god father, his friends, his favourite teacher so happy and so live, it all felt like a dream to him.

It felt like a dream. A DREAM.

Harry awoke with a start. His heart and his breath had quickened. His hand flew up to his forehead, to his scar which was still intact.

Yes he was still the boy who lived, still the undesirable No.1. His parents, his godfather and his favourite teacher were still dead. Tears welled up in his green eyes. " Harry. Are you alright" Ginny's warm arms engulfed him trying to comfort him.

"No Ginny. I had that dream again" he hid his face in her shoulder. " Harry look at me" she cupped his face and brought his eyes toward s hers. " Its going to be alright. Harry, your parents they are together and they are happy and Remus is with Tongs and and Sirius lets just say he is surrounded with food and girls" they muffled a chuckle " and Harry they are looking at you, taking care of you. Don't feel like they are gone harry, they will always be by your side." Ginny finished with a warm smile on her face. " Thanks Gin, I know" Harry nodded in appreciation. " Now go to sleep Harry. I don't want a grouchy husband. " Ginny eyed him strictly.

"Yes mam" Harry saluted. " I just need to drink some water" he added. " Goodnight" Ginny gave him a small nod and went back to bed.

Harry got out of bed and filled himself a glass full of water. As he stood there under the dark sky lit with thousands of stars, he brushed off the solitary tear that had tumbled on his cheek. " Good night mom, dad, Sirius and Lupin. I love you guys" Harry heaved a sigh. He felt a large weight off his shoulders and a cheerful smile sneaking its way back on his face. Now he just had to wait for the next night to feel his mothers and fathers warm arms around him AGAIN.


End file.
